It Started with a Kiss meme
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Because even though Arthur will sulk, Alfred has reasons why he grew up. : USxUK


**It Started with a Kiss -meme-**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

* * *

**A/n**: Hey guys! I'm finally out of my hiatus mode, seeing as I have some free time now (since I graduated High school, and will be a college student soon.), and decided to brush up on my fanfics. So far, I have several new ones, but I promise I'll start on the posted ones again soon.

Props to my beta reader Denise! Thanks for the job well done mate.

This fic was inspired by the many kiss memes on devart.

* * *

_'He used to be cute. He used to be cute. He used to be cute. He used to be cute. '_

That mantra had been going through his head for almost an hour now. The reason for that was because he needed something else to think about, to keep him from murdering the annoying blonde yammering in his ear.

_'He used to be cute. He used to be cute. He used to be cute. He used to be cute._ _'_

Arthur and Alfred were walking -- wait, no -- Arthur was walking, and Alfred was following him towards a small café to grab some breakfast. It was a beautiful and cold morning that day, and Arthur thought that perhaps he could get some peace and quiet, seeing how it was starting so well and whatnot. However, unluckily (or luckily, though he wouldn't admit _that_ to himself) for him, Alfred just happened to walk by the door of the building he was staying at and decided that today was the perfect day to pester him.

_'He used to be cute. He used to be cute. He used to be cute. He used to be cute,'_ he muttered again, trying desperately to block out the unwanted elements. Unfortunately, all his efforts were of no help.

"What happened to you?!" Arthur shouted suddenly, startling Alfred and making him come to a sudden stop. The two had already walked quite a bit and were near the café. Alfred, who was quickly chasing after the Brit – who, in turn, was dead set on leaving the American in the dust – nearly crashed into the older man. Now he could have complained about the sudden halt on the Brit's part, but seeing Arthur upset with what he had uttered, he could only ask the man to clarify what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stomped angrily towards Alfred and went right up to his face. "You used to be smaller than me! You used to be cute, and clung to me! You didn't annoy me, or babble endlessly about being a hero. You were just cute! Now! You're… you're… this!" he spat, gesturing to all of Alfred. "Why couldn't you have stayed the way you were?"

The American only gave a small chuckle at his ex-big brother's antics. He eyed the older man, whose back was now turned to him, and carefully thought up a perfect plan to save the day, since he was, after all a hero, and that's what heroes do. Once he decided, he started to move closer to Arthur. Just as he was close enough to have the smaller man feel the heat from his body, he placed his hands on the Brit's arms, successfully keeping him from running away.

"W-what are you doing?!" Arthur sputtered, trying to get the American to release him. "Let me go, Alfred! Now!"

"No," came Alfred's reply. "Not when you're like this. Not while you're upset."

He maneuvered England's body so that the man now faced him. Of course, even though they were facing each other, that didn't mean Arthur was actually looking at Alfred. The American eyed the bent head and sulking mouth and made a silent laugh. 'Trust Arthur to sulk over such an issue.'

A soft look graced Alfred's face as he bent down to kiss the top of the older man's head. Arthur jerked his head up, a small tinge of pink staining his cheeks. "What was that for, you bastard?"

"That's why you're upset, right? Because you can't do that to me anymore?" Alfred smiled at the now heavily blushing Brit before continuing his speech. "I remember when I was younger; you would always do that to me. You'd ruffle my hair, or give me a hug, but there'd always be a kiss afterwards. You had the sweetest smile when you did that. You're upset because I'm too tall for you to do that now, right?"

"N-no! What are you talking about?! Why would I be upset about that?" Arthur sputtered. "As if I'd mull over such small things. When you left for your independence, all those memories meant nothing to me. Those were about my little brother. I see no little brothers."

"Well, I'm sorry, Artie. I had my reasons for leaving. I really did. Maybe one day, I'll tell you, but right now, I'd like to solve this one problem of yours," Alfred told the smaller man. "After all, a hero's job is to solve the problems of the people, right?"

He placed his hands on the Brit's hips and guided the man closer to his body. "I know that you can't kiss me like that anytime you want to anymore, but we can still kiss in other ways." Despite Arthur's struggling, Alfred attached his lips on the older man's neck and began placing butterfly kisses along its length. After a while, Arthur's struggles died out, and instead of protests coming from his mouth, he had to bite his lower lip, to keep the small moans from escaping his mouth.

Taking advantage of the Brit's state, he began to kiss harder, sucking and nipping until several small bruises appeared. Once satisfied, the American abandoned the expanse of flesh and moved close to whisper into Arthur's ear. "We could always kiss like that, you know," he murmured; a leer obvious, even in his voice. "We can kiss like this, too."

Gently taking the lobe between his teeth, he felt Arthur's body shudder from the sensation of wetness assaulting him. He gently bit the soft flesh, using his tongue to play with it inside his mouth. Once he got bored of that, he returned to Arthur's neck and began to suck at a particular patch of skin. He sucked at the juncture hard, daring Arthur to try and resist the sensations. The Brit tried to push the taller man away, but unfortunately for him, all of Alfred's ministrations so far completely robbed him of his strength.

Arthur felt completely helpless. He felt weak-kneed as Alfred continued to mercilessly attack his neck, ignoring all of his protests, until a deep, dark hickey appeared on his skin.

"I like it," he heard Alfred say. But before he could shout at him, once again, he was rendered powerless by a skilled mouth. Alfred this time had decided to conquer his lips, proving just how skilled a mouth he had. The man's lips were strong against his. Powerful, dominating – and Arthur found he very much liked the way Alfred kissed. Not that he'd ever admit it. Lips moved sensually against his, making him feel very lightheaded. When he broke apart for air, a hand grabbed his chin, jerking it back in place. The warm breath of the taller man made his lips tingle, as Alfred swooped in for another kiss.

This time, the tongue that did sinful things to his ear came to play. It lapped at his lower lip, coaxing, begging for his lips to part. Slowly, Arthur parted them and allowed that tongue to do what it pleased. It wrapped around his own tongue, encouraging it to play with him, and, although awkward and unsure, Arthur moved his tongue against the other's, happy to let Alfred teach him what to do.

They continued to kiss for a while, alternating between gentle pecks and passionate French kissing, until Arthur's legs could no longer support him. They crumpled under him, bringing both him and his partner onto the pavement below.

"You asked earlier what happened to me, right, Arthur?" Alfred asked after giving himself a chance to regain his composure. The Brit nodded, prompting the American to continue with a smile. "It's actually really simple. I grew up."

He pulled Arthur close to him once more, and placed a soft kiss on the Brit's cheek. "Because face it! If I didn't, how else could you sleep with me?"

At that, Arthur's face turned 5 shades redder – but Alfred didn't mind it. He

brought both of them back onto their feet and gave Arthur another deep kiss.

In the end, they never made it to that café.

_The End_

* * *

**A/n:** And there you go. I hope it was fine, since it's my first time writing for this pairing as well as for Hetalia in general. USxUK is one of my OTPs now, so I really wanted to write about them. Hope you enjoyed reading this!

P.s. If you read my beta's words, which follow, I changed the name to Artie.

**BETA CORNERRRRRR dandalandandandaaaaaaan~**

OH HO HO KIMMI POP. YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BETA YOUR FICS WITH PEOPLE AROUND? :))))

Great job for someone with a hiatus like yours! :) I liiiike.

I can so see this as canon :heart: And I like the way you explained why Alfred had to grow up :heart:

UMF. I LOVE YOU KIMMI POP.

You still use a lot of commas though. Hehe. :D

And will you stick to Arth or change it to Artie? I dunno. Hahaha. :D

Now I'm going to read that long awaited eightyfiftyniiiiiiiine~

/excited

denz! :heart:


End file.
